Carrie Chung
She is a TV reporter often inaccurate getting the wrong end of the stick who eventually marries Harvey Staddon and has a child with him Elbert Staddon. Early Life Born in London to Chinese parents, Carrie from a young age was never good at reporting facts as she always got the wrong information from other people. Regardless of the fact she did not know how to convey the truth, she decided she would follow her heart and become a TV reporter. World renowned soon after finishing school, she was known for all the wrong reason such as never being able to report the news accurately. She for example reported Jeremy Clarkson started World War III and that the Queen had a love child with Graham Norton. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 6 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 7 She is seen reporting when Kate Carey is coming to Grasmere Valley to perform at the town hall. Volume 10 She is seen during the Mafia incident trying to work out who the Mafia are. She with Carry Parker first pick Rae Rae Chin as before that round he was seen giving those who had died a cup to drink which had contained poison. After this having no idea who else it is she dominates the conversation and also picks up the accuse of being the Mafia, Nanny Prescot and the other three for slights done to her. Quentin Smithe because he stole her thunder, Buck Felton for him short changing her at the store and Randy Temple which is revealed he had rejected a marriage proposal she gave to him via a letter soon after he managed to land the plane and save everyone's life in Volume 9. As a result Rae Rae Chin and Randy Temple are then convicted and put to death. It turns out they are innocent. With her baseless accusations when further murders are committed, Carrie is accused by Carry Parker, Jerdi and Joe Summers of being part of the Mafia. She believes Del despite being the detective trying o solve the crime is part of the Mafia. She is on trial along with Devon, Nanny Prescot and Kate Carey. Everyone except for three people voted for Carrie being part of the Mafia and she along with Kate Carey who got the next highest vote are put to death. However it is soon revealed that the Mafia incident is nothing else but a game and that everyone is fine and well. Volume 14 Carrie is looking after Rico when Carla is going out to support Women For Life. Carrie is struggling looking after Rico and she calls Carla being rather frantic as it is clear things are out control. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is with her reporting desk and Emily reporting on the animals being led out of the Zoo and is traveling with her desk with everyone else as Myles Hyesmith leads the animals to go back into London Zoo by leading the charge, something which all those participating beside Myles don't know is the plan. The plan ends up working just saw Christmas morning arrives and they are their with their cameras as Ryan Carey gives an impromtu Christmas Gospel message and then Jenissa nearly murdered the song of O Holy Night before Prabesh's dog took over and did a much better job! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth II Carrie Chung, Madame Neptune and Jill Hickey go to Buckingham Palace to see if Queen Elizabeth is still alive on the day that she is expected to have ruled longer than Queen Victoria. The three are worried she may have died during the night (which Madame Neptune is gleeful about this prospect as meant she had a big exclusive story). Thankfully Elizabeth is very much alive and mistakes the three for the Sugababes. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 5 When the Prime Minister Comes to town Carrie Chung is reporting on when Sam Bishop is coming to the Prescot house to interview about their views but he ended up interviewing the cleaner, Katrina. Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? Carrie reports on the story on TV that Michael Posner the attempted rapist had broken free from prison. Episode 8 Film at 11 Carrie is the one seen in the reporting on the news of Devon's song Devon Turns You On music video hitting the scene and showing it to the world first. Season 3 Episode 6 The Rap Controversy Carrie is seen reporting on the rap battle between Devon and Drake. Season 5 Episode 9 Southern Rail = Fail Carrie Chung is seen reporting over Southern Rail and their continue strikes and also the protests from the passengers who decide to boycott and actively stop the entire Southern Rail network as a result of them being fed up with their lack of service. Ninevah Bible Church What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 5 Bear Breaking News She is on holiday when PK Simmons decides to buy Olivia Graham-Neptune so he can do what he wanted which was read the news. He does this with Jill Petrelli who wishes Carrie was back as she has to endure a disaster of a show.